The Destiny
by samsul.gothickmanpurbalingga
Summary: Naruto,di kehidupan sebelumnya selalu di liputi kesedihan dan kesensirian. Akhirnya Kami-sama memberi hadiah untuknya di kehidupannya yang keempat dan juga membawa takdit dunia di tangannya... godlike strong naru..


An. Gomen. Nih cerita dah lama di tulis tapi blum di publish. Karena sayang,dah cape nyempetin nulis mending di publish aja buat selingan...

**The Desteny**

Chapter: 0

Terlihat disebuah tempat yang sudah luluh lantah,semua bangunan banyak yang hancur,sepertinya ditempat itu telah menjadi medan pertempuran.

Berdiri enam orang yang berbeda fisik dan seorang remaja berambut pirang berada digendongan salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki wajah mengerikan, dengan taring yang lumayan panjang dan dua tanduk berwarna merah dikepala bagian depan.

"Apa kalian tidak capai apa selalu berperang dan berselisih sepertiini.? "Tanya marah makhluk yang menggendong anak remaja berambut pirang yang sedang pingsan."Aku yang melihat juga capai."Lanjutnya masih dengan nada marah.

Orang yang ditanya hanya diam menunduk takberani membalas maupun menatap kearah orang yang menanyai.

Melihat situasi tidak seperti yang diharapkan,salah satu orang atau makhluk yang bersama makhluk yang menggendong siremaja pirang pun angkat bicara.

"Sudahlah Shinigami-sama, jangan membawa emosi dalam hal ini,kita kesini bukan untuk memulai perang baru antara dewa dan manusia,melainkan memberi kebahagiaan untuk 'dia' dan mungkin menjadi harapan untuk mereka."satu-satunya wanita berambut hitam panjang yang disanggul dibagian atas,berparas cantik dan memakai pakaian miko berwarna putih.

"Apa yang dikatakan istriku Izanami-chan benar,Shinigami-sama,"tambah sosok laki-laki berambut panjang, mempunyai kumis dan jenggot yang panjang dan memakai pakaian miko untuk pria berwarna putih.

" Huh suami-istri pengganggu kesenangan orang,"dengus kesal yang disebut namanya sebagai Shinigami.

"Lebih baik Ananta yang menjelaskan maksud kedatangan kita dan tujuan mengumpulkan mereka,"saran satu-satunya wanita disana,a.k.a Izanami.

"Baiklah,Tsuma."BalasI zanagi. "Sebelum aku menjelaskan maksud dan tujuan kedatangan kami kesini,aku ingin mendengar jawaban dari kalian tentang pertanyaan dari Shinigami-sama,"ucap Izanagi kepada tiga orang yang berbeda ras didepannya.

Mereka bertiga diam belum berani menjawab takut salah jawab dan akan berakibat buruk bagi mereka,hinggasalah satu dari mereka menjawab dengan masiht etunduk.

"Maaf Izanagi-sama,kalau perang yang kami mulai membuat marah para dewa. Tapi mau bagaimanalagi, kita takbisa menghentikan perang ini apalagi ada kelompok yang terus ingin berperang. Sedangkan kami yang masih dalam keadaan perang akhirnya terbawa dan perang kami bertambah besar."Jawab salah satu dari tiga orang yang sedang tertunduk, dia memiliki rambut pirang pucat panjang,bermata hijau,berwajah tampan memakai pakaian seperti kesatria dan terlihat bercahaya dari pada dua orang yang bersamanya.

"Jadiintinya,?" Tanya Izanagi meminta jawaban yang lebih spesifik,padahal dia telah tau jawabannya.

"Kami ingin mengahiri perang dan berdamai,"jawab serentak tiga orang yang berbeda ras itu dengan mantap.

Ketiga dewa yang ada didepan tiga orang itu tersenyum walaupun senyum salah satu dari mereka mengerikan bahkan sangat mengerikan.

"Itulah alasan kedua kami datang dan mengumpulkan kalian disini,"ucap Izanagi.

"Alasan pertama kami datang kesini,kami ingin kalian mengasuh anak itu dan buat diabahagia, karna dikehidupan pertama,kedua dan bahkan dikehidupan ketiga pun dia tak pernah bahagia. Hanya sakit dan penderitaan yang dia dari itu kami ingin membahagiakannya dikehidupannya yang keempat dengan memintatolong kepada kalian,"jelas Izanagi mengenai alas an mereka datang.

Ketiga orang yang masih tertunduk mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap kearah tiga dewa yang berada didepan mereka atau lebih tepatnya kearah remaja yang sedang pingsan atau tertidur pulas digendongan sidewa kematian.

"Ya,benar anakini,"ucap Shinigami melihat tiga orang yang berbeda ras menatap kearah anak remaja yang berada digendongannya.

" Dan untuk alasan kedua, seperti yang kalian harapkan. Melalui anak ini walaupun lambat dia akan membantu kalian untuk mendapatkan kedamaian dan menyeleseikan perang kalian,"ucap Izanagi menjelaskan alasan kedua mereka."Tapi, dia juga bisa membawa kehancuran bagi duniamu kalu dia kembali mendapat kesedihan dan kebencian,dia akan termakan oleh kegelapan yang pekat yang bahkan tuhanpun takan mampu menghapusnya." lanjut Izanagi yang tepat membuat tiga orang di depannya menegangshok.

Mengerikan,batin mereka bertiga. Perang mereka juga blum selesai,di tambah dia kalau mengamuk habislah mereka ngeri.

"Tapi tenang saja,dia takan pernah termakan kegelapannya,tapi walaupun sampaipun hanya dengan kasihsayang orang yang sangat dia sayangi melebihi nyawanya akan kembali."Cuap Izanagi sambil tertawa mencoba menenangkan tiga orang didepannya yang tegang setelah mendengar ucapannya sebelumnya.

Tiga orang berbeda ras yang sedang menunduk terlihat agak merenggangkan keteganngannya.

"Ananta,janganlah menakuti mereka. Kita datang untuk meminta tolong pada mereka untuk merawat dia dan membahagiakannya."Tegur halus Izanami.

"Hahaha maaf Tsuma...terbawa suasana."Tawa Izanagi menanggapi teguran Izanami.

"Dan tolong percepat sedikit,karna waktu kita tidaklah lama,"ucap Izanami.

"Apa yang di ucapkan Izanami-hime benar Izanagi-sama,"ucap Shinigami menimpali ucapan Izanami.

" Biklah, sebelumnya aku beritahu dulu kekuatan dari dia," Izanagi mulai bicara lagi.

" Dia memiliki kekuatan Iblis,Malaikat,Manusia dari kehidupannya yang pertama,dan sedikit kekuatan'Nya," terang Izanagi mengenai anak yang di dendong oleh Shinigami.

Tiga orang di depan Izanagi terlihat tambah shok mengenai kekuatan yang di miliki anak yang akan di titipkan kepada mereka. Dan dalam hati mereka bertanya, apakah yang di maksud'Nya itu tuhan? Dan kalau iya,mengapa dia memberikan kekuatannya kepada anak itu? Apa dia sangat mempercayai anak itu,?Batin mereka bertiga yang masih belum percaya.

Melihat raut muka orang yang di depannya,Izanagi kembali berucap.

" Ya,seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Dia telah mempercayakan anak ini menjadi penggantinya, tapi tetap harus sesuai keinginannya sendiri tidak dengan paksaan. Dan kalaupun menolak dia pasti akan membantu dalam tugas kalian karna itu sudah menjadi kewajibannya saat menolak pilihan yang pertama." Ucap Izanagi.

" Baiklah karna waktu kami tidaklah banyak,kami akan menyerahkan anak itu kepada kalian," ucap Izanagi.

Mendengar ucapan Izanagi,Shinigami menurunkan anak yang di gendongnya ke depan tiga orang yang akan mengasuhnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati.

" Semoga kau dapat memperoleh kebahagiaanmu di sini,Naruto. Dan apa bila kau tidak bahagia,atau ada orang merampas kebahagiaanmu lagi,aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan dan membunuhya," ucap pelan Shinigami setelah menurunkan anak yang dia gendong yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

" Sebelum kita berpisah,aku akan memberikanmu hadiah,ini adalah benda paling berharga untuk orang yang paling berharga," Shinigami kemudian mengeluarkan senjata dari ketiadaan,senjata itu memiliki cirri-ciri,bilah tajam seperti sabit bermata tiga dengan bilah yang besar di bagian atas,sedang di tengah dan yang kecil di bawah berjejer,bergagang panjang hampir dua meter agak melengkung sedikit di bawah bilah tajam,dan memiliki ujung bawah seperti belati yang tajam.

" Tak kusangka,Shinigami-sama memberikan senjata kesayangannya ' Death Scithe'. Senjata yang dapat membunuh iblis penghuni dasar neraka dan bahkan dewa," sindir Izanagi.

" Huh, ini Cuma senjata biasa," Shinigami merendah tentang senjatanya yang di sindir Izanagi.

" Kalau begitu akupun juga ak…" belum selesei sudah di potong Izanami.

" Tidak usah,Ananta. Itu sudah cukup,lagipula anak kita Dewi Amaterasu telah memberkatinya dengan apinya dan Dewa Susano'o telah memberikan senjatanya juga untuk Naruto,dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup atau kita akan mencelakakannya," potong Izanami dan menegur Izanagi.

" Yah baiklah," pasrah Izanagi karna dilarang istrinya untuk memberikan sebuah senjata seperti Shinigami.

Shinigami tak menghiraukan ucapan Izanagi dan istrinya Izanami,dia masih menatap kearah Naruto dengan tatapan sedih dan lembut bagai seorang ayah yang akan meninggalkan anaknya. Sedangkan tiga orang berbeda ras di depan mereka seperti shok dan kagum mendengar ucapan suami istri itu

" Lebih baik kita kembali sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan dank arena waktu kita juga telah habis," ajak Izanagi. Setelah mengucapkan itu,ketiga dewa itupun mulai bercahaya dan perlahan menghilang.

" Ohya,kami memilih kalian bukan tidak beralasan,jika salah satu kekuatannya meledak,kalian harus meredamnya dengan kekuatan kalian,tapi tidak boleh sama dengan kekuatanya yang meledak,hanya itu yang terahir aku sampaikan dan tolong jaga dia," pesan terakhir Izanagi sebelum menghilang.

.

.

.

_**Sekian ratus tahun kemudian.**_

Kota kuoh terlihat ramai seperti kota-kota lainnya,dan di kota ini pula ada sekolah khusus wanita yang sekarang telah di ubah menjadi sekolah umum dengan perbandingan 7:3, nama sekolah itu adalah Kuoh Academi.

Terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang berjalan kearah ruang kepala sekolah di Kuoh Academi,setelah menemukan ruangan itu si remaja itupun mengetuk pintu ruangang dengan tulisan Headmaster.

'_tok tok tok'_ bunyi ketukan ringan yang dilakukan remaja itu dan setelah mendengar suara dari dalam yang menyuruhnya masuk,diapun masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

" Jadi kamu murid baru itu yang pindahan dari Jerman itu ya," Tanya seorang wanita yang duduk di belakang meja dan di bajunya tertera tulisan Headmaster,kepada remaja pirang yang baru masuk dan berdiri di depannya.

" Iya,benar" angguk si remaja.

" Baiklah,karna pelajaran sudah di mulai,mari saya antar kamu kekelas," ucap si kepala sekolah setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dan dib alas anggukan oleh si remaja pirang.

Mereka berduapun keluar dan berjalan menuju kelas yang akan di tempati oleh si remaja pirang.

" Kamu tunggu sebentar," perintah si kepala sekolah dan di balas anggukan oleh si remaja pirang.

Setelah itu kepala sekolah pun masuk kedalam kelas dan bicara sebentar dengan guru yang sedang mengajar.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak,kalian hari ini akan mendapat teman baru," ucap si kepala sekolah setelah meminta waktu sebentar.

Seketika kelas menjadi riuh.

' Semoga dia pria tampan seperti kiba-kun'

' Semoga dia wanita yang cantik secantik rias senpai'

Ucap para siswa bersahutan.

" Mohon diam, nah Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk," suruh si kepala sekolah.

'_Crek'_

Bunyi pintu geser di buka,dan setelah terbuka,seorang remaja pirang masuk kedalam dan seketika hening dengan sorot mata tertujun pada si remaja pirang yang baru masuk itu.

" Nah,Uzumaki-san,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."Perintah si kepala sekolah dan hanya di balas anggukan.

Si remaja pirang itu kemudian maju selangkah kedepan dan menarik nafas.

" Perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto,saya pindahan dari Jerman,cita-cita saya adalah menjadi RAJA HAREM," si remaja pirang memperkenalkan diri dengan semangat.

Hening, itulah yang terjadi setelah si remaja pirang a.k.a naruto memperkenalkan diri.

" Huu"

" Tambah orang mesum lagi,"

" Pergi saja sana,"

"Dasar jelek,cita-citamu terlalu tinggi,"

Itulah tanggapan peerkenalan Naruto setelah keheningan melanda. Yah,bukan tanpa sebab mereka berbicara seperti itu,karna penampilan Naruto sangat jauh dari kata tampan untuk menjadi pangeran atau raja harem sekalipun. Penampilan Naruto berambut pirang sebahu dengan anak rambut membingkai wajahnya,seharusnya itu nilai untuk ketampanan namun wajahnya berbeda,dengan topel lebar warna hitam di pipinya dan gigi tonggos tentu siapa saja yang memandang akan jijik.

" Baiklah,silahkan dudu Uzumaki-san,kau boleh duduk di belakang Hyoudo-san. Hyoudo san,tolong angkat tangannya," suruh si kepala sekolah.

Siswa yang di tunjuk kepala sekolah mengangkat tangannya, dan kemudian Naruto berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di bangku kosong di belakangnya.

" Baiklah,silahkan lanjutkan pelajaran kalian,Terimakasih Bu sudah memberikan waktunya sebentar," ucap[ si kepla sekolah dan berterima kasih kepada guru yang sedang mengajar kemudian dia keluar.

" Ok, mari kita lanjutkan lagi pelajaran kita" ucap si guru yang sedang mengajar.

Pelajaranpun di lanjutkan dengan tenang.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu Naruto bersekolah di Kuoh dan dia sudah sangat terkenal seperti si trio Mesum,yah dia sangat mesum seperti trio mesum dan bahkan lebih nekat karna pernah bersembunyi di kamarmandi wanita dan mengintip siswi yang sedang ganti baju saat pelajaran olahraga dan untungnya dia tak ketahuan,entak memakai jimat apa dia tak ketahuan padahal dia saat mengintip sambil cekikikan.

.

.

" Geser sedikit," ucap seseorang.

" Apaloh,lagi enak nih," balas satunya.

" Gantian woi," seru remaja berambut coklat.

" sssstttttt," semua mendesis menyuruh untuk diam agar jangan terlalu berisik.

Yah,mereka lebih tepatnya trio mesum sedang mengintip Club kendo yang sedang berganti baju,mereka adalah, Hyoudo Issei,Matsudo dan sepertinya ada seorang lagi yang tidak mereka sadari juga sedang mengintip,tepatnya di sebelah kanan mereka di lubang yang baru saja di buat.

" Hihihi,ternyata punya Neko-chan sudah ada," kikik remaja berambut pirang yang mingintip di sebelah Issei dan kawannya.

" Eh,suara siapa itu," Tanya Matsuda.

" Mana,? Nggak ada suara," balas Mutohama.

" Paling Cuma halusinasimu," sahut Issei.

Sementara di dalam ruang ganti.

" Eh,kyaaaa ada yang mengintip," teriak anak klub kendo yang mengetahui mereka sedang di intip dan menunjuk kearah dua lubang di tembok.

" Kyaa,ayo kita hajar,," triak yang lainnya.

Dan akhirnya anak klub kendo mengejar trio mesum namun tidak Dengan Naruto karna dia telah pergi duluan.

.

.

.

Di suatu malam yang tenang di kota Kuoh,namun tak setenang kelihatannya,di sebuah rumah kosong di tengah kota Kuoh tengah terjadi pertempuran yang sengit dan terlihat barier pelindung yang melindungi tempat itu dan tiga orang sedang menahan barier itu agar didak hilang.

Sedangkan di dalam barier pertempuran sengit terjadi,dan terlihat seperti tidak imbang dalam kekuatan,terbukti dari semua anggota kelompok yang di pimpin wanita berambut merah panjang a.k.a Rias telah tumbang semua,sedangkan lawannya masih segar bugar.

" Huh,ternyata omongan gadis ,manja Gremory hanya besar di mulut saja," ucap seorang laki-laki yang sedang terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya yang berwarna hitam yang di kenal sebagai malaikat jatuh dan memiliki nama Donahseek.

" Baiklah,seperti penderitaan kalian akibat serangan kecilku terlalu membuat kalian sangat menderita. Tenang saja akan ku akhiri penderitaan kalian dengan tanpa rasa sakit," ucapnya kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan membuat tombak yang terbuat dari aura suci atau yang sering di sebut tombak cahaya sebesar hampir sebesar bis.

' Inikah akhir dari hidup kami,? Mengenaskan,' batin gais berambut dark blue pony tyle.

' Ma'afkan aku tak bisa melindungi kalian,para budakku,' batin gadis berambut merah panjang a.k.a Rias.

' Siaaaal,kenapa aku terlalu lemah kenapa aku tak bisa melindungi Boucho dan yang lainnya,?' batin pemuda berambut coklat a.k.a Issei.

Sedangkan remaja berambut putih berwajah cantik dan gadis loly berambut putih panjang hanya menatap nista kearah tobak cahaya yang sedang di buat oleh lawan tak jauh dari mereka gadis berambut pirang pucat terlihat pingsan.

" Terimalah takdir kalian," ucap Donahseek lalu melemparkan tombak cahanya kearah kelompok kelompok Rias,sedangkan semua kelompok Rias telah memejamkan matanya pasrah menerima tombak cahaya berukuran besar yang mengarah cepat kepada dirinya dan kelompoknya.

' Huam,huh,'

Tiba tiba ada seorang anak berambut pirang bergigi gondrong bertompel besar dan bermata biru saphir menguap dan berjalan dengan santai di depan kelompok Rias. A.k.a Naruto

" eh,?" gu gumam Naruto bingung pasalnya ada sebuah tombak mengarah padanya dengan cepat,Lebih tepatnya kearah kelompok di sampinnya.

'_Swiiiiing,Prannnnggg'_ bunyi tombak cahanya yang melesat dengan cepat dan pecah seketika akibat di tangkap oleh Naruto dan di remas hanya dengan satu tangan.

" Hoooi,siapa yang main tombak-tombakan,! Bahaya tauuu,?!," triak Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Sementara semua yang ada di sana,lebih tepatnya yang membuka matanya saat tombak cahaya buatan Donahseek di lemparkan kearah tim Rias membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

Rias yang tidak merasakan apa-apa dan juga mendengar suara benda pecah dan triakan seseorang akhirnya membuka matanya,namun setelah membuka matanya dia membekalak kaget dan heran karna tiba-tiba ada seorang remaja berambut pirang memakai jaket dan celana serba merah berdiri di depannya dan kelompoknya.

"S-siapa k-kau"Ucap Rias nyaris berbisik namun sepertinya masih di dengar oleh si pemuda pirang tersebut.

Sementara di atas langit lebih tepatnya kelompok yang sedang menahan barier agar tidak hancur merasa heran karna ada yang masuk kedalam barier namun bariernya masih utuh seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

Sementara di tempat Donahseek seperti masih shok dengan apa yang ia lihat.' Mustahil' batinnya.

Sementara di tempat Naruto,setelah menemgok kearah Rias dia terlihat tersenyum dan di matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

Seketika Naruto lari kearah Rias,Rias yang melihat pemuda asing itu berlari ke arahnya hanya bingung.

"Eh,?"Gumamnya tanpa sadar,pasalnya pemuda itu hanya melewatinya dan terus berlari ke arah belakang Rias. Naruto berlari kearah gadis loly berambut putih dan setelah sampai dia langsung memeluknya erat.

"Neko-chan aku sangat merindukanmu,"seru Naruto setelah merengkuh tubuh loly berambut putih tersebut kedalam pelukannya.

"Si-siapa k-kamu,?"Ucap tanya gadis berambut putih itu a.k.a Koneko di sela pelukan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan atau pertanyaan Koneko yang tak tau siapa dia,Naruto langsung pundung di belakang di bawah pohon dengan aura suram mengelilinya dan bergumam"Neko-chan melupakanku,neko-chan tidak ingat aku,neko-chan melupakanku,"

Sementara kelompok Rias yang melihat tingkah laku pemuda pirang itu hanya sweetdroop, ' orang aneh,' batin mereka namun tidak untuk Koneko,dia seperti mengenali pemuda itu walaupun terlihat beda,dan tanpa sadar dia menggunamkan suatu nama,nama orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

"Naruto-kun,"gumam Koneko walau terlihat tidak yakin.

Naruto yang mendengar gumaman Koneko langsung kembali ceria dan memeluk Koneko erat.

"Akhirnya Koneko-chan mengenaliku,"seru girang Naruto dan memeluk Koneko semakin erat.

"Ugh,sakit"gumam Koneko di sela pelukan Naruto.

Naruto mendengar gumaman Koneko lalu melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke wajah Koneko yang seperti menahan sakit yang lumayan.

"Apanya yang sakit, Neko-chan,?"Kawatir Naruto lalu mengedarkanmatanya keseliruh tubuh Koneko dan Naruto dapat melihat luka sayatan di lengannya dan di perutnya. Tanpa pikir panjang,Naruto menyobek baju selokolah yang Koneko pakai dan terpampanglah tubuh loly Koneko yang dihiasi dada kecil namun menggoda yang di tutupi bra mininya.

Rias yang melihat perbuatan Naruto melebarkan matanya dan sumpah serapah akan segera ia ucapkan,namun tidak jadi ketika merasakan aura Iblis yang sangat pekat dan murni dari arah pemuda pirang yang menyobek paksa baju Koneko.

Ya,setelah merobek baju Koneko,Naruto langsung memelukny erat dan menyalurkan energi Iblis miliknya untuk menyembuhkan Koneko.

Tubuh setengah bugil Koneko tak terlihat dari anggota lainnya hanya Rias yang melihatnya,karna tertutupi tubuh Naruto.

"Neko-chan,siapa yang melalukan ini padamu,?"Tanya Naruto khawatir namun serius.

"Naruto-kun,"gumam Koneko bergetar karna masih belum percaya bahwa di depannya adalah Naruto.

Naruto melepas pelukannya pada Koneko dan melihat luka-lukanya telah sembuh, kemudian dia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Koneko untuk menutupi tubuh bugilnya.

"Kamu tenang saja disini, Neko-chan. Aku akan membalas perbuatan orang yang melakukan ini padamu,"ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dengan aura iblisnya yang masih keluar dan bertambah.

Sementara di tiga tempat berbeda,lebih tepatnya di Surga,Naraka dan di sebuah danau.

"Aura ini,?!"Gumam tiga orang yang berada di tempat yang berbeda dan seketika mereka pergi ketempat orang yang mengeluarkan aura itu.

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan Rias dan Donahseek.

Setelah berdiri Naruto berjalan dua langkah di depan Koneko dan membelalanginya.

"Apa kau yang membuat luka di tubuh Neko-chan,?!"Tanya Naruto kepada orang yang tengah terbang di atas dengan sayap hitamnya setelah mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kalau iya kenapa,? Mau membalas,?"Jawab Donahseek. "Iblis rendahan,tonggos lagi mana bisa membalas seranganku,"remeh Donahseek tak sadar dengan yang dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Iblis tonggos ini akan membalas lebih sakit dari pada yang kau perbuat,"ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

"Memang apa yang dapat iblis rendah lakukan,?"Remeh Donahseek.

"Lihat saja,"balas Naruto.

Energi Iblis murni masih keluar dari tubuh Naruto,perlahan namun pasti di atas tangan Naruto mulai terbentuk sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari cahaya,yah Naruto membuat tombak cahaya dengan kekuatan malaikat yang iya miliki walau yang keluar dari tubuh adalah kekuatan iblisnya karena kekuatan malaikatnya hanya iya gunakan untuk membuat tombak cahaya hingga tak dapat di rasakan oleh siapapun.

Perlahan tangan kanan Naruto mengeluarkan asap seiring tombak cahanyanya yang mulai terbentuk sempurna,karna bagaimanapun cahaya adalah kelemahan dari iblis.

Semua menatap shok kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Sepertinya,ero-Azazel tidak akan marah bila aku membunuh salah satu anak buahnya,"ucap Naruto kemudian melempar tombak cahayanya kearah Donahseek.

Dobahseek yang melihat tombak cahaya mengatah padanya hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"Senjata seperti itu tidak mungkin mem-"ucapan Donahseek terhenti saat melihat tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya tiba-tiba menjadi ribuan.

' Cras,crass,crass'

Bunyi tombak cahaya yang menembus tubuh Donahseek.

' Duaaaaar,' dan meledak saat memghantam barier pelindung hingga menghancurkannya.

' Ugh' lenguh Donahseek ketika rasa sakit mulai menjalar dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai menghilang bagai partikel cahaya tertiup angin.

" Huh, masih terlalu cepat seratus ribu tahun untuk meremehkan tombak ku,hahahahahaha," triak Naruto tertawa sambil meletakan tangannya di pinggannya. " Siapa suruh main tombak-tombakan,matikan jadinya," ucapnya enteng.

Semua orang masih terpana dan shok melihat dengan mudahnya pemuda pirang yang tiba-tiba hadir mengalahkan lawan mereka,yang bahkan dengan kekuatan penuh mereka tak dapat member luka yang berarti.

" Wah,kalian jangan melotot begitu,Naruto jadi takuuuut tauuuu," ucap Naruto dengan nada konyol. " Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum di ceramaih oleh Dobe-Sirzeck,Ero-Azazel dan Michael-Teme," lanjut Naruto kemudian dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto memudar dan berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan mulai menghilang tertiup angin.

" Eh,tu- kemana dia,?" heran Rias setelah sadar dari shok dan terkejutnya namun pemuda yang menolongnya telah pergi. " Dan apa maksudnya Dobe-Sirzeck,Ero-Azazel dan Micael-Teme,?" gumam Rias bertanya-tanya mengingat perkatan terakhir si pemuda pirang sebelum menghilang.

" Rias,apa kau baik-baik saja dan apa kau menengenal pemuda pirang tadi,?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek dan berkacamata pada Rias.

" Aku baik-baik saja,dan aku juga tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu,Sona' jawab Rias ke wanita yang menanyainya a.k.a Sona.

" Sepertinya dia bukan manusia biasa," ucap Sona.

" Yah sepertinya," balas Rias mengiakan.

" Boucho,apa kau baik baik saja,? Maaf karna aku terlalu lemah jadi tidak bias melindungimu," Tanya khawatir remaja berambut coklat a.k.a Issei yang tengah di papah oleh remaja berambut pirang berwajah tampan a.k.a Kiba.

" Tenang saja,aku baik-baik saja,dan itu bukanlah salahmu karna terlalu lemah tapi akulah yang terlalu lemah hingga tidak bias melindungi kalian budakku," jawab Rias sedih.

" Naruto-kun," gumam gadis loly berambut putih a.k.a Koneko,yang walaupun pelan namun masih bias di dengar oleh yang lainnya.

" Eh,Koneko,apa kau baik-baik saja,?" Tanya Rias khawatir dan menghampiri Koneko.

Koneko seperti tidak mendengar pertanyaan dari Rias,dan dia hanya matanya terpancar rasa sedih dan juga bahagia.

" Apa kau mengenal pemuda tadi Koneko,?" Tanya Rias lagi namun tak di jawab oleh Koneko.

Rias memandang sedih kearah Koneko yang di Tanya hanya diam dan terlihat semakin pendiam.

" Asia,apa kau baik baik saja,?1" Tanya Issei khawatir melihat Asia yang masih pingsan dan langsung di gendonmg oleh Issei.

" Boucho,Asia." Issei terlihat khawatir.

Rias yang melihat Asia masih pingsan kemudian menghampiri dan mengecek keadaannya.

" Tenang Issei,Asia hanya kelelahan," ucap Rias mencoba menenangkan.

Tak berapa lama,tiba-tiba ada lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremory dan dari lingkaran itu muncul pria berambut merah agak panjang,berwajah tampan dan memakai armor khas kesatria,dia adalah Siszeck-Luchifer.

Dan dari langit muncul cahaya yang terang kemudian mendarat agak jauh di samping Sirzeck,setelah cahaya itu menghilang terlihatlah sesosok pria berambut pirang pucat panjang memakai armor berwarna emas dan enam sayap yang berwarna putih,dia adalah Michael, pemimpin sementara fraksi malaikat.

Tak berapa lama seorang laki-laki paruh baya berambut coklat kehitaman di bagian depan berwarna pirang juga turun dari langit dengan enam pasang sayapnya yang berwarna hitam, Azazel.

Kelompok Rias dan kelompok Sona Nampak terkejut dengan datangnya para pemimpin tiga fraksi.

" Maa,sepertinya kita di permainkan oleh bocah nakal itu," cuap salah satu orang yang turun darilangit dengan enam pasang sayap hitamnya a.k.a Azazel.

" Sepertinya apa yang di katakana Azazel-dono benar," ucap orang yang berambut pirang pucat dan memiliki enam pasang sayap berwarna putih bercahaya a.k.a Mikael membenarkan. " Huh,biar nanti aku ceramahi dia," lanjutnya bergumam.

" Hmm, kita kalah cepat dengan anak itu rupanya," ucap pria berambut merah panjang a.k.a Sirzeck. " Ah,Rias,kau baik-baik saja,? Sepertinya kau habis bertarung," lanjutnya bertanya ke pada Rias setelah sadar.

" Yah,aku baik-baik saja,hanya para budakku yang terluka sedikit," balas Rias.

" Ah,sukurlah," Sukur Sirzeck.

" Ada apa sehingga Oni-sama datang ke dunia manusia dan juga siapa mereka,sepertinya aku merasakan aura suci dari salah satu mereka,?" Tanya Rias kepada Sirzeck.

" Hm,tidak ada apa-apa,dan tentang kau merasakan aura suci dari salah satu mereka karna diantara mereka adalah peminpin dari fraksi Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh," jawab Sirzeck yang otomatis membuat kelompok Rias dan Sona membelalak terkejut,karna baru ini melihat pemimpin dari Fraksi Malaikat.

" Maaf,nona Gremory-san,kalau boleh tau tadi bertarung dengan siapa,?" Tanya Michael.

" Ah,tadi kami bertarung dengan salah satu dari Malaikat Jatuh," jawab Rias.

" Siapa namanya,?" Tanya Azazel agak geram mendengar salah satu anak buahnya bertarung dengan kelompok dari keluarga Gremori.

" Kalau tidak salah namanya Donasheek," jawab Rias agak gemetar karna Azazel mengeluarkan aura yang lumayan untuk membuat lawan tertunduk.

" Tenanglah,Azazel-dono. Turunkanlah auramu,kau telah membuat mereka berkeringat dingin,dan lagian anak nakal itu telah membereskannya sepertinya," Sirzeck mencoba menenangkan Azazel karna marah akibat anak buahnya membangkang.

Azazel langsung menurunkan auranya dan meminta maaf. " Gomen,terbawa amarah," ucap Azazel meminta maaf.

" Sudahlah,ah, Koneko-chan apa kau baik-baik saja,?" Khawatir Sirzeck melihat keadaan salah satu dari budak adiknya,Koneko. Bukan tanpa alasan Sirzeck khawatir dengan gadis loly itu,karna dia tau masa lalunya gimana.

Koneko hanya diam dan pandangannya mulai kosong saat Sirzeck bertanya.

" Maa,maaf sebelumnya,aku ada urusan jadi aku pamit duluan," cuap Azazel pamit dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dia langsung terbang dengan enam pasang sayap hitamnya.

" Maaf,aku juga harus pergi," Michael pun ikut meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Huft,Rias,jaga Koneko-chan,dan hiburlah dia,aku pamit dulu," ucap Sirzeck kemudian menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremori.

Kini tinggal kelompok Rias dan Sona yang ada di tempat itu dengan keheningasn.

" Lebih baik kita pulang dan memulihkan luka kita," Rias memecah keheningan dan dibalas anggukan,kemudian mereka menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir teleportasi masing-masing.

Sudah dua minggu setelah penyerangan Donahseek dan munculnya Naruto,sedangkan Naruto selama dua minggu ini menghilang seperti di telan bumi dan tak ada yang tau,bahkan kelompok Rias yang mencarinyapun tak menemukannya.

Kini kelompok Rias tengah berkumpul di ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib,dan di sana tidaklah hanya Kelompok Rias,namun ada Grafia maid dari keluarga Gremory dan istri dari Sirzeck Luchifer dan ada seorang pria berwajah brangsek berambut pirang a.k.a Raizer.

" Rias sayangku,apa benar kau mau bertarung rating game denganku dengan para budakmu ini,?" Tanya Raizer sambil memandang hina kepada para budak Rias.

Rias tak menjawab karna dia tau para budaknya mungkin tidak akan bias melawan Raizer yang notabenya telah sering melakukan rating game dan memenangkannya.

" Aku lihat hanya Quinmu saja yang kuat," ucap Rizer. " Lihatlah,aku punya satu set penuh," lanjut Raizer dan setelah itu muncul lingkaran sihir dengan api yang berkobar,dan setelah kibaran api mereda terlihatlah satu set full milik Raizer berjumlah lima belas yang semuanya perempuan.

Semua bidak Rias memandang takjub kecuali Koneko yang masih diam dengan pandangan kosongnya dan terutama Issei yang telah sangat memandang takjub kearah para budah Raizer.

' Bangsat,kau telah mendahuluiku menjadi raja Harem,' batin Issei dan menangis ala anime.

" Hei,Rias. Ada apa dengan budakmu itu,? Sepertinya dia sangat terpukul dengan para budakku,?" Tanya Raizer dan memandang Issei dari sudut matanya dengan sinis.

" Dia.."

'_**Sreeet Tap'**_

Suara tirai kamar mandi yang ada di dalam ruangan klub terbuka dan dari dalam kamar mandi itu keluar pemuda berambut pirang bergigi tonggos dengan tompel besar di pipi kanannya dan memiliki luka menyilang dari dada kirinya sampai bagian bawah perut kanan. Pemuda itu adalah Naruto yang sepertinya baru mandi terbukti dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya dan keluarnya Naruto yanmg tak terduga memotong ucapan Rias.

Semua nampak terkejut dengan tiba-tibanya Naruto keluar dari kamarmandi rias dengan masih menggunakan handuk.

' Sejak kapan ia berada di sana,? Aku tak merasakan aura apapun tadi,? Bahkan aura manusiapun tidak,?' batin Rias.

' Naruto-kun' batin Koneko dengan tatapan sendu.

" Na-Naruto-sam-sama," gumam Raizer namun masih bias di dengar oleh yang lain.

" Wah ada apa ramai-ramai,? Ganggu orang mandi saja," uca[p Naruto dengan nadab yang dibuat kesal.

" Yaaa ada Raizer-chan,,,," seru Naruto setelah menengok kearah Raizer. Semua masih terbengong dengan ucapan Naruto barusan dan sedang di proses oleh otak masing-masing.

" Raizer-chan ayo kita main api unggun lagi,,," lanjut Naruto dengan sangat antusias seperti anak tk yang mendapatkan mainan baru,sedangkan Raizer mulai berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Naruto bahkan saat menyadari bahwa seorang Narutolah yang keluar dari kamar mandi dia sudah keluar keringat dinggin.

Sementara yang lain mulai sadar dari terkejutannya dan menyadari panggilan Naruto kepada Raizer terlihat menahan tawanya kecuali Koneko,dan Grafia.

" Pffft," Issei menahan tawanya.

" Na-Naruto-sama,apa benar engkau,?" Tanya Raizer memastikan.

" Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu Raizer-chan,jangan seperti Dobe-Sirzrck dan Michael-teme." Balas Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya. " Ya benar ini aku," lanjut Naruto.

" Apa kau bilang tadi,? Kau menghina Onii-sama" Ucar Rias marah karna kakaknya di hina Naruto dan mengleuarkan aura iblisnya.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung bergidig ngeri dengan tekanan aura yang di keluarkan Rias namun tidak Dengan Naruto.

Koneko yang dari tadi diam dan menahan tangisnya akhirnya melawan tekanan aura Iblis dari Rias dan langsung meloncat kearah Naruto.

' Greeb,, Bruuk,'

Naruto terjatuh terlentang dengan Koneko yang berada di atasnya,sedangkan semua melongo menatap tindakan yang di lakukan Koneko.

" Neko-chan,ada apa,?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

Semua masih terdiam memproses suatu tindakan yang tak pernah tergambarkan di otak mereka.

" Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun,Naruto-kun," gumam pelan Koneko di atas tubuh Naruto.

" Ini,,," tunjuk Koneko pada bekas luka menyilang di dada Naruto.

" Ya,kenang-kenangan dari masa Lalu," ucap Naruto.

Tanpa di duga Koneko mengelus bekas luka itu dengan ujung jarinya dan membuat Naruto merinding.

" Neko-chan,apa yang kau lakukan,?" Tanya Naruto pelan.

" Pasti sakit," ujar Koneko. " Ini gara-gara Koneko," lanjut Koneko dengan suara seperti merajuk.

" Itu bukanlah salah Neko-chan,itu…" ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Koneko menjilat bekas luka di dada Naruto.

" Kyaaa,Neko-chan. Kau membuatku Terangsang," triak Naruto dengan muka memerah sama seperti Koneko.

" Naruto-kun terangsang,? Kalo begitu ayo kita lakukan,Koneko sudah siap." Ujar Koneko polos dengan muka yang masih memerah.

Cengo,ya semua cengo mendengar ucapan Koneko dan ada yang terlihat frustasi,dia adalah Issei dan telah menangis ala anime.

Terkutuklah kau Naruto,kau mengambil salah satu calon Haremku,' batin Issei masih menangis ala anime.

" Ara ara,Koneko-chan ternyata agresif juga ya, fufufu,"ucap wanita berambut dark blu yang di ikat phony tile a.k.a Akeno.

Naruto lalu memeluk Koneko erat dan kemudian berdiri dengan masih memeluk Koneko.

" Belum,belum saatnya aku emngambilmu,dan juga kau belum siap." Ucap Naruto pelan mencoba tidak menyakiti hati Koneko.

Koneko menggelengkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan Naruto.

" Aku sudah siap," ucap Koneko mencoba meyakinkan.

Naruto mengelus rambut belakang Koneko.

" Tidak,belum saatnya,lagian kalau sekarang,Alpha sama Betha ku pasti akan cemburu," ucap Naruto menjelaskan.

" Kalau besok,?" Koneko masih membujuk.

" Tunggu usiamu satu tahun lagi," Naruto member tenggang.

" Janji,?"

" Ya"

" Ehmmm, apa sudah selesei drama Romantisnya,?" Tanya Sinis Rias.

Naruto yang mendengarkan pertanyaan yang kurang enak di telinganya kemudian menengok kearah Rias dan kemudian menengok kearah Raizer.

" Raizer-kun,siapa dia,? Oh ya,kenapa kau ada di sini,?" Tanya Naruto dengan bodohnya.

Melongo,ya hal itulah yang dapat semua orang lakukan mendengar pertanyaan Naruto.

" Masksud Naruto-sama,?" Tanya Raizer balik.

" Maksud saya,jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel _sama _aku kurang suka," Jawab Naruto kesal.

" Maaf," Raizer menundukan kepala,hal yang sangat jarang dan bahkan tidak munkin dilakukan Raizer. " Dia adalah Rias Gremory,calon tunanganku dan alas an itulah aku disini," lanjut Raizer menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sebelumnya.

" Ooh, namanya mirip Dobe-Sirzeck," ucap Naruto kemudian mengamati Rias dari atas ke bawah. " Tapi memang mirip Sirzeck,atau jangan-jangan dia memang Sirzeck yang menyamar,?" gumam Naruto sambil mengelus janggutnya. " Ah sudahlah lagian aku tidak minat," lanjut Naruto.

" Wah disini ada Ddraig," ucap Naruto dengan sumringah kemudian melompat kedepan Issei,sedangkan Issei kaget karna Naruto tiba-tiba melompat kedepannya.

Ddraig yang merasakan aura Naruto di sekitarnya kemudian muncul di tangan kiri Issei dengan bentuk sarung tangan naga berarna merah dengan permata berwarna hijau di punggung tangannya.

Issei Nampak Kaget karna Ddraig keluar tanpa ia keluarkan,namun bukan Cuma Issei yang kaget,Rias,Koneko,Grafia,kiba dan Raizer pun kaget bahkan sangat kaget.

Naruto melepas tompel di pipinya dan gigi tonggos palsu yang iya pakai,dan kini terpampanglah wajah tampan Naruto yang membuat semua wanita di sana merona dengan hanya melihat ketampannanya saja.

" Halo Draig,lama tidak jumapa," sapa Naruto kepada Dragnithe dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya dan terkesan berwibawa.

"**[ Naruto-sama,maaf aku tidak bisa menyambut anda karna aku tak bisa keluar seenaknya]**" balas Draig.

" Hahaha,tenang draig,tidak apa,lagian aku juga tidak suka yang namanya sanbut-menyambut karna terlalu formal," tawa Naeuro menanggapi Draig.

" Gimana kabarmu,?apa hostmu sekarang seperti hostmu yang dulu,?" Tanya Naruto.

"**[ Baik,hostku sekarang tidak seperti hostku terdahulu,dia masih harus di asah dan sifat mesumnya harus di kurangi,]**" jawab Draig.

" Hahaha,yah memang sepertinya dia masih belum cukup menerima kekuatanmu,latihlah dia Draig dan ajari dia supaya jangan terlalu mesum," tawa Naruto mendengar jawaban Draig dan member sedikit saran.

"**[ Itu pasti,Naruto-sama,]**" balas Draig. "**[ Maaf,sebelumnya Naruto-sama. Apa Naruto-sama baik-baik saja,?]**" Lanjut Draig bertanya.

" Apa maksudmu Draig,kau lihatkan aku baik-baik saja,?" jawab Naruto bingung.

"**[ Apa Naruto-sama lupa ini musim apa,?]**" Tanya Draig

Naruto seperti berfikir tentang pertanyaan Draig,sedangkan yang lain hanya diam mendengar percakapan antara Naruto dan Draig namun di dalam pikiran mereka sangat ingin tahu.

' Siapa sebenarnya Dia,? Kenapa Draig mengenalinya dan sepertinya menghormatinya,' batin Rias,Grafia,Akeno,

" Hmm..musim rambutan,..?" Jawab Naruto asal.

Dan membuat yang lainnya cengo.

**" [ Ini musim kawin para Naruto-sama tau maksudnya.?]" **Ucap Draig memberi tahu.

" akan ada keturunan naga baru.? Wah kalo begitu aku mau satu." Balas Naruto konyol.

**" [ Itu artinya 'mereka' akan mengejarmu,dua naga betina yang tersisa,]" **Ddraig mencoba menjelaskan.

" Hmmm. Yayaya." Balas Naruto belum sadar ucapan Ddraig. " Nani..?." Lanjutnya setelah sadar.

" Waaa. Aku harus cepat sembunyi...mungkin ke langit." Panik Naruto. " Raizer,aku pergi dulu dan lanjutkan saja maumu asal Neko-chan baik-baik saja. Dan Neko-chan,baik-baik ya." Lanjut Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir bersimbol raja iblis dan malaikat.

" Naruto-kun,aku akan menunggumu," gumam Koneko.

" Hah.. Grafya-san,sepertinya aku akan membatalkan tunangan ini. Naruto-sama telah memperingatkanku,lagian... ah sudahlah kami permisi dulu," ucap Raizer tiba-tiba membatalkan pertunangannya dengan Rias kemudian pergi bersama para budaknya.

" Rias-sama,sepertinya pertunangan anda telah di batalkan. Aku permisi dulu untuk melaporkan kepada Sirzeck-sana," ucap Grafya kemudian pergi dengan lingkaran sihir khas keluarga Gremony.

Rias tak tau harus senang atau sedih,senang karna tak jadi tunangan dan sedih karena tunangannya yang memutusnya seakan-akan ia tidak laku.

Sementara Koneko kembali ke tempat duduknya dan kembali ke sifat asalnya yang pendiam dan datar.

Tbc.

Cuma test dan sayang klo tidak di dah lama di tulis. Yah kalo ada yang minat aku lanjutin kalo tidak lanjut yang lainnya...


End file.
